


Lucky

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Comedy, F/M, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Heavy Petting, Lemon, Making Out, NSFW, Nudity, One-Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Romance, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You both got lucky. (Originally: “ He really didn’t mean to see you like this, but both of you would be lying if you said you regretted it.”)





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You considered yourself a lucky woman. You were at the peak of your career while still very young, and with the higher salary were able to afford a brand, spanking new apartment that had a beautiful view of the nicer part of Central City. 

Of course, you had to sell your old apartment, which had been easier than you had imagined it would be, and that was when you hit your first low point since your promotion.

You would be, essentially, homeless for a month before the closing on your new space. 

“Well, come stay with me.”

You had chocked on your tea when you heard the offer from your best friend. At the time, the two of you were on your lunch breaks and had met up at a local café to share the time in each other’s company. You had been lamenting your situation to him simply for the sake of complaining. You didn’t expect him to come to your rescue.

“Wait…” you blinked, recovering from having your drink go down the wrong pipe, “are you serious, Barry?”

“Of course,” he smiled, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the surface between you. His thumbs stroked the warmth of the onyx cup between them, and he glanced down at the warm coffee, licking his lips before meeting your gaze again.

Your heart stumbled over its own beating with the sincerity it found in his friendly, blue eyes, but, even though you knew he gave the invite whole-heartedly, you still couldn’t believe it.

“You want me to stay with you for a  _whole month_?” you straightened up in your seat, arching a H/C brow at him. 

He chuckled, shifting in his seat, “Yes. I don’t understand why this is so hard for you to comprehend, Y/N.”

You couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of your pink lips, as you shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know…I just wasn’t really expecting that.”

He scoffed, sitting back with his palm pressed to his sweater-clad chest, “I am insulted.”

“Barr–”

“No. I am really hurt, Y/N. Do you really think I’d leave you homeless?” he was trying desperately to continue his act, but he couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “I can’t  _believe_  you think I wouldn’t help you, my best friend.”

By this point, you were a giggling mess, your body shaking with the string of laughs that left your mouth, “Alright, Barry. I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” he calmed down, his mock outrage melting away to the true enjoyment he got out of making you happy. “So? When do you need to be out?”

“I have to move out by next Friday night,” you took a sip of your tea, resting the rim of your blue mug on your lower lip. “They move in early Saturday morning.”

You downed the rest of your drink, placing the cup down on the table with both your hands and letting out a satisfied breath.

“Well, I think we should slowly get your stuff packed and bring it over to my apartment bit by bit over the next week and a half,” Barry recommended before finishing his coffee with a final swig. “Leave only a little for your last night.”

“Barry, you really don’t have to help with the move. You’re doing enough by giving me somewhere to stay while…”

“Y/N,” he groaned, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes in exaggerated annoyance. “I told you. I don’t mind giving you a hand.”

“But…”

“That’s enough,” his voice grew stern, his gaze determined. “You’ll be staying with me until you can live in your new apartment, and I will help you pack and move your things.”

Knowing there was no way you were going to convince him otherwise and that you really had no other choice in your current predicament, you gave in, “Alright…but I’m paying for your coffee.”

Barry perked up at your assertion, “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

After living with Barry for two weeks, you realized you were probably one of the luckiest women in Central City.

Within the first several days of settling in to daily life with Barry, you had discovered his secret. 

It occurred on a night Barry had told you to go ahead and eat dinner without him.

“I’ll be stuck here at the lab for a while, Y/N,” he had sighed over the line. “Don’t wait up for me.”

And you did as he asked to prevent the lecture that would surely be given to you if he did come home to find you sitting up. You had been asleep for at least two hours when you were awoken by your bladder, commanding you to find the nearest bathroom to relieve yourself.

As you left your room and headed down the hall to the half-bath, you saw a red blur, heading for Barry’s empty room, pass you in the darkness of the hallway. A mix of fear and curiosity took control, overriding your bodily need, and you soon found yourself in front of Barry’s bedroom, your hand on the cool metal of the doorknob. With a slow and steady hand, you turned the knob, pushing the door open a smidgen, just enough for you to peak in.

You gasped when you saw Barry’s backside, taught and toned with muscles that flexed as he pulled at the crimson top that had been covering his skin.

A familiar mask lay on his comforter and was soon joined by the similar cloth of his shirt. 

For his own privacy, you moved away from the door when you saw him slip his thumbs beneath the stretchy fabric of his tights, but the building Barry lived in was one of the older buildings in Central City; it groaned under the slight shift in pressure due to your feet.

The next thing you knew, you were face to face with a very defined chest.

“Um…” the noise slipped from your mouth as you let your eyes roam upwards until they reached your temporary roommate’s face. 

You were greeted by a concerned frown that drew upon all of his handsome features.

“I thought I told you not to wait up.”

You couldn’t tell if he was angry, mildly annoyed, or just plain worried. 

“I-I…uh…” 

_Why did the fact he was shirtless make you incoherent?_

He exhaled, his shoulders slumping and his eyes closing for a brief moment, “Well, now you know.”

“Know?” you uttered without really thinking. Your brain was too focused on the warmth radiating off his bare torso.

“That I’m the Flash?” he quirked a brow, slightly put off by your behavior. In the end, he concluded you were just tired.

“Oh…” your eyes widened, “well…” you paused, a sleepy smile making its way onto your lips, “that would explain a lot…”

He snorted, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close to him, “Come on, Sleepy Head.”

He led you back to the guest room and even took the time to tuck you in before leaving.

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

With that, he closed the door, and the next five or six hours of your night were spent being restless because you couldn’t decide what had shaken you up more: Barry being the Flash or Barry being almost naked.

Within the next few days and some more encounters with nearly-nude Barry, you decided it to be the latter.

You thought lady luck had returned to you with Barry’s offer to house you; you were wrong.

Sure; you were living with a superhero—an  _attractive_  one at that—who also doubled as your best friend, the biggest goof of a sweetheart you ever had the pleasure of knowing.

But there was a problem with the positive, with what would be considered fortunate.

 _Best friend_  and  _attraction_  didn’t mix. Having feelings towards Barry meant you didn’t just see him as a friend; you could picture him, at least, as a lover.

This made living with him—the guy who thought the two of you were close enough for him to peruse around the house in nothing but his boxer briefs and socks—very difficult. 

You glanced at his butt, being hugged in all the right places by his underwear as he leaned down to pick up a dropped spoon, before turning back to your cereal in horror. 

_Very difficult._

* * *

**_Barry’s Point of View_ **

It has been three weeks since Y/N has moved in with me, and, to be honest, I was going to miss having her around. My apartment, though not very big to begin with, felt so much smaller with her in it, and it wasn’t necessarily bad that it did. It was nice leaving in the morning and having someone to say goodbye to; I enjoyed coming home in the evenings to dinner cooked—a thing Y/N had insisted on doing as payment for staying with me—and someone to tell the day to.

I hadn’t realized how alone I truly was until Y/N started living with me.

Even now, as I raced home from another job as the Flash, I looked forward to her companionship. 

That was another thing, too. Not many people knew of my other identity, and when Y/N first found out, I had been a little worried. I didn’t know how she would react or if she could keep my secret, but her words…

_Oh…well…that would explain a lot._

…they were so beautifully hers. 

With her acceptance of the other half of my life, I could now open up to her about anything. We grew so close after that, and I loved every second of it.  We were always best friends, but now…I didn’t really know what to think. Our relationship seemed to be deeper than that; it transcended the level of “best friend,” but I couldn’t think of a label for it. We weren’t lovers; we weren’t romantically involved…

_Would I mind being romantically involved with Y/N?_

The question came as I sped through my front door, closing it—rather than slamming it—behind me in fear of waking Y/N, and as I headed towards my bedroom, I gave it some thought.

_Y/N was certainly gorgeous; there was no denying that. Even a blind man would have trouble not seeing how truly amazing she was, both inside and out._

With the door locked behind me, I began to discard my suit, starting with my mask.  _  
_

_She was intelligent, too, but not obnoxiously so. She was knowledgeable, but still approachable. We could carry conversations for hours, but she was like that with most people._

I deposited the top of my suit in the hamper and headed towards the ensuite bathroom.

_But do I desire her sexually?_

I opened the door to my bathroom only to be brought from my thoughts when my eyes landed on the most alluring of sights.

Y/N stood, bare to me, with one foot already in the shower as she leaned forward, her hand placed on the faucet. 

She hadn’t noticed me yet; she was in the middle of turning the water on, but I almost wished she would turn her head and tell me to leave. If she didn’t, I would be stuck here, rooted to the tiled floor, with my eyes forever memorizing her curves, her perfect skin.

_It has to be soft to the touch._

And in that thought, I answered my own question.

* * *

**_Your Point of View_ **

You were in the midst of turning on the shower when it occurred to you…

You forgot a damn towel.

You dropped your hand from the faucet and switched the weight from the one foot you had in the shower to the one outside of it. It was only when you had both feet on the black floor mat that you realized you weren’t alone.

“ _Barry_?”

You quickly moved to cover yourself, an arm crossing over your chest and your other hand going lower to cover your nether regions. 

“Oh, God, I’m  _so_  sorry, Y/N,” he apologized, his eyes going wide.

“Well, don’t just stand there, gawking! Turn around!” you shouted, feeling your heart speed up at the thought of him being unable to tear his gaze away from you.

He did as you asked, “I wasn’t here long, I promise. I literally just walked in, and I didn’t know what to say, whether I should let you know I saw or not. Shit, I messed up. I’m really sorry, Y/N…”

He continued to ramble on about how he totally wasn’t thinking when he came into the bathroom, how he should have knocked or asked if someone was in there. 

“I wasn’t being sensitive to you. I keep forgetting that I no longer live alone, and that I can’t just walk around the way I used to…”

While you were taking in his one-sided conversation, you noticed something rather peculiar about your best friend…He was covering up, too. He had a hand over his crotch, but from your angle, you could see his length straining against the stretchy fabric of his tights.

“…and you’re a woman. I have to be more respectful and…”

You couldn’t help but smile at the hot goofball in front of you. He wanted to stay in here just as much as you wanted him to, so…why was he still talking?

Deciding that you would have to be the one to make the first move, you stalked over to Barry, taking the hand that had been concealing his excitement, spinning him around, and kissing him mid-sentence.

At first, he didn’t know what to do. You had taken him by complete surprise, but his initial shock faded away to pure bliss as he finally returned the kiss, bringing his free hand up to cup your cheek.

When he finally responded to your advances, you took a step closer to him, pressing your bare body against his and causing a moan to erupt from his chest.

You pulled your lips from his, the both of you panting from the intensity of the situation, and gave him a wicked grin, “So…were you going to take a shower?”

“I was,” he smiled, his eyes following his fingers as they caressed their way down your arm to your waist.

“Well, I was just about to get in,” the tips of your nails danced across the side of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Why don’t you join me?”

Barry’s response was to bring you into another open-mouthed kiss. 

Lost in the way his smooth lips brushed against yours, you let go of his other hand, bringing up your own to bury it in his brown locks. Not long after that, both of his palms were resting against your bum, his digits squeezing the softness of it. He brought you closer, changing his angle on your mouth and pressing his hips against yours, letting you feel how much he wanted this, wanted you.

After a few more seconds of just enjoying each other, you separated again, trying to catch your breath. With a sly look in your eye, you slowly lowered yourself to a squatting position, bringing your lithe fingers down his shirtless chest and hooking some of them underneath the waistband of his pants.

Barry watched you, mouth slightly ajar, and when you began to palm him through the thin fabric, he began to play with your H/C hair, gently pushing the strands away from your face.

You offered a playful smile before turning your attention back down to the tent that stood erect before you. Slowly, using both your hands, you brought his spandex down until just the head of his cock poked out. You leaned forward, giving the tip a tentative lick and enjoying the barely audible sound that came from Barry.

You exposed the rest of him, letting the red material pool at his ankles before taking his hard length in your hand. Your eyes shot to his, which were large with lust, as you began to stroke him, gradually increasing the pace. Eventually, his head was back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed your ministrations, and he was silent, mostly, until you brought him to your lips again, taking as much of him in your mouth as you could.

“Oh  _fuck_ , Y/N,” he groaned, his head snapping forward so his blue eyes could meet your E/C gaze. 

Your lips came into a smirk as you removed him from you for a moment only to return to him, bobbing your head forward and back. You continued the motion, reveling in every pleasure-filled noise that left him.

As he got closer to his end, you decided you would allow him to finish inside you, but Barry’s fingers fell down the side of your face, finding your cheek.

“T-that’s enough, Y/N. I can’t…”

You arched a brow at him, surprised that he wasn’t taking the opportunity.

“Not this time,” he said, his words coming out in little huffs, but his gaze was sincere.

 _Fine._  

You removed your mouth from him, but what he didn’t expect was for you to speed up your hand. Within moments, he was a moaning mess, spilling his seed out on your upper chest.

“ _Shit_ …” he breathed in the after effects of his high. His eyes followed you as you brought yourself up to stand before him, and he stepped out of his pants, bringing an arm around your waist. A smug smile reached his lips as he saw the satisfied look on your face and then your torso. “Now you really need a shower.”

You hummed in response, letting him lead you over to the shower.

Within moments, you were both under warm water, and Barry was using the soap to lather up your tummy.

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you,” he whispered against your shoulder, pressing a kiss there. 

When your stomach was all soapy, Barry let one of his arms remain across it, holding your backside against his front. His other arm went higher and his sudsy fingers began to fondle your right breast.

You leaned your head back, letting it rest on his left shoulder, eyes closed to enhance the arousing twinge that came with each brush of his fingers against your nipple. Meanwhile, you felt his other hand travel lower, below your belly button until you could feel one of his digits at your core. 

You let out an exhilarated gasp that was followed by a moan as he began to circle your clit, the feeling having a ripple effect upon you.

“Barry…”

His name was a breathless coo on your wet lips, and he couldn’t keep himself from claiming them with his own. Just as his mouth covered yours, his slid a finger into you and swallowed your sounds as he moved it in and out.

He broke the kiss but stayed close, watching your beautiful expression twist in arousing tension as he slipped another finger into you, his thumb beginning to tease you. He scissored you, smiling as he saw your mouth open in a silent moan.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered in your ear before taking your lobe between his teeth. 

He knew you did because he could feel you convulsing around him, piquing his own excitement. He was hard again, aching for you, and when you released around his fingers, a low growl left his lips, shaking you to your very center.

“Are you ready for me?”

His words were husky and such a turn-on that you found yourself biting your bottom lip, nodding. He became confused, though, once he saw you make your way to the other end of the shower.

You placed your palms on the dry back wall, spreading your legs slightly, and though, you couldn’t see his reaction, you knew he liked what you were suggesting when you heard his sharp intake of breath.

Next thing you knew, he was behind you, his chest against your back and his arm around your waist. Below you, you could feel his dick against your pussy, stiff and ready. 

“Do you want me to get a condom?” he asked, his chin resting on your shoulder.

You shook your head, “I’m on the pill, so…” you looked over at him from the corner of your eye, “you can have me now.”

His face went red, which you found adorable since you both had already done some sinful things, and you let out a soft laugh.

“Well?” you shimmied your hips, the friction causing him to swallow a groan.  
  
He returned to your warmth and guided himself into you, “Shit, you feel so good, Baby.”

You gasped, loving the way he filled you. He was stretching you perfectly, and you could only imagine how good he was going to make you feel once he started to move.

Nothing you pictured came close.

The speed in which he thrust into you was inhuman, but you really shouldn’t have been surprised, considering who he was. 

After a few moments of him just fucking you thoroughly, the hand that had been resting on your hip moved down, and your eyes shot open as a moan ripped from your throat; his fingers were vibrating…

“ _God_ , Barry,” you practically screamed, throwing your head back, eyes falling closed. “Don’t stop…”

He didn’t say anything, but he did increase his speed, the grunts falling from his lips beginning to amplify. You were both getting closer to your peaks, now, and all it would take was one of you to fall over that hill.

You were starting to think you would be the one to set both of you off, but apparently Barry thought the opposite. His other palm found your breast, gripping with an exciting tightness, and his lips found you neck, as his movements became slower but more impactful.

“Barry…I’m  _so close_.”

Your words seemed to spur him on, and the sensation his fingers were giving to your clit doubled, causing you to cry out.

“Then come for me, Y/N.”

And just like that, you fell apart, nearly falling to your knees as one of the best orgasms you ever experienced racked through your body, leaving you a panting mess.

Barry followed you, pushing into you one last time and holding himself there as he let out a guttural moan.

In the aftermath, you both stood there—Barry somehow keeping the two of you from collapsing into a heap on the tile—trying to catch your breaths. As you both fell to a calmer state, something occurred to you.

“Barry?”

“Hmm?” he murmured against your shoulder, his breaths now even.

“We forgot towels.”

You began to giggle when you felt him snort against your skin. He then lifted his head, his blue eyes finding your E/C orbs, “Well, I guess luck isn’t on our side today.”

You lifted a brow, a haughty look coming onto your face, “I’d say you were pretty damn lucky just now.”

He laughed at you, straightening up and turning you in his embrace to press a chaste kiss to your smiling lips, “Yeah. I’d say that’s about right.”


End file.
